


There Were Others

by eternaleponine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternaleponine/pseuds/eternaleponine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short fic about Clint and Natasha and who they are to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Were Others

There were others, once in a while, but it was this place she kept coming back to, this nest of tangled sheets and blankets and limbs that held her not too tight but just tight enough.

There were others, sometimes, but it was this room of rich fabrics and spartan lines, the order of her childhood as evident in her surroundings as the chaos of his own was in his, that he always returned to.

It was his fingers in her hair, her spine against his chest. It was his hand over her heart or vice versa. It was shoulders used as pillows as often as pillows were.

There were others, now and then, but there was each other always.


End file.
